Let's Get Physical
by BulletStrong
Summary: Catherine invites Grissom to have dinner at her place. Lets just say they get Physical. HEHEHE. Let's Get Physical- Olivia Newton John.


Lets Get Physical by:Olivia Newton John

Disclaimer: I own 'nada'  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was... Unique? Grissom was sure she was because no other woman made his feel this way. Everytime she was around he wanted to become very physical which was very unlike him. Grissom just solved a case with his favorite person , Catherine. Now that he has been tingling all day, he justs wants to lay down on his couch but no such luck, because there comes his favorite person and he's already tingling before she even touches the door handle.

" Hey Cath." He says giving her a slightly confused face. He just saw her a minute ago. What on earth could she have to say?

"Would you like to get dinner? With me?" She asks, her faces staying exactly the same as when she walked in.

"What?" Now Grissom was really confused. Catherine asking him out? Whoa!

"You heard me. Linsday is at a friends house and i'm lonely." She looked at his face and giggled, " If you don't wan..."

"Lets go!" He cut her off.

_**I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like,**_

_**Makin' good conversation**_

_**I gotta handle you just right,**_

_**You know what I mean**_

_**I took you to an intimate restaurant,**_

_**Then to a suggestive movie**_

_**There's nothin' left to talk about,**_

_**Unless it's horizontally.**_

"Catherine this food is great. Where did you learn to cook?" He asks watching as she took a sip of her wine.

"Dated a cook once."

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed at his comment. She had to say after the whole Novak thing and the whole Sara situation she thought their friendship would never go back to normal, but she was having a great time talking to Gil again.

" So how's everything Gil?" Catherine asks her _best friend_.

"Not much. You?" He kept reminding himself that someone as beautiful as Catherine had to have a man in her life, but he just wanted or needed to know.

"Same."

"Really? No boyfriend?" He asks amazed.

"No boyfriend. It's like I have a sign tattooed on my forehead that says ' I'm a desperate single mom, My work is indeed my life."

"Cath, don't even think about giving up."

"I don't know Gil. I think I lost whatever made me attractive.

_**Let's get physical, physical,**_

_**I wanna get physical, let's get into physical**_

_**Let me hear your body talk,**_

_**Your body talk, let me hear your body talk**._

"Catherine you are the most attractive woman I've ever met." He said getting up and helping her wash the dishes.

"Really?" She asks while adding more soap to her sponge.

"Of course. Not to mention your funny, smart, and the best mother." He says while drying yet another plate. Who knew you needed so many plates for only two people.

"Thank you Gil." She thanked him while rubbing her forehead, getting soap on it in the process. He laughed and she gave him a look as if he were crazy.

"Soap." He said as he wiped it off. They then realized how close they were.

_**I've been patient, I've been good,**_

_**Tried to keep my hands on the table**_

_**It's gettin' hard this holdin' back,**_

_**You know what I mean**_

_**I'm sure you'll understand my point of view,**_

_**We know each other mentally**_

_**You gotta know that you're bringin' out**_

_**The animal in me.**_

They slowly moved closer to each other until their lips met in a feather-like kiss. For some reason he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

"I'm so sorry, Cath."

"Dont be." She pulled him down by his shirt collar and fiercely kissed him. He snaked his arms around her and planted his hands on her back, He then pulled her closer. Her hands were brushing his salt and pepper hair.

"Bedroom." She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

_**Let's get animal, animal,**_

_**I wanna get animal, let's get into animal**_

_**Let me hear your body talk,**_

_**Your body talk, let me hear your body talk**._

Oh, they were going to get animal! **(HEHE)**  
-------------------------------  
Love you all.  
Love R&R also.  
You get cookies.

**-BulletStrong**


End file.
